1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle friction clutch with an automatic wear compensation device and an axial stop segment which interacts with a flywheel of the clutch for providing wear compensation.
2. Description of the Related Art
German Patent 43 06 688 discloses a motor vehicle friction clutch in which a wear compensation device is arranged between the diaphragm spring and the pressure plate and is controlled by a wear indicator. The wear indicator has an operating lever segment which acts upon the wear compensation device, and also has an axial stop segment, which runs axially in an opening in the pressure plate and is fixable in this opening by tilting. The axial stop segment interacts with the flywheel and, when wear occurs, is moved away from the flywheel by a distance relative to the extent of the wear in the opening of the pressure plate. To produce the friction clamping seat, a spring is provided which exerts a moment on the wear indicator with respect to the flywheel for establishing the friction clamping seat. The spring which exerts the moment on the wear indicator is difficult to arrange and increases the manufacturing complexity of the wear compensation device.